NExorcist Company
by Bananas102
Summary: "They're ruthless, known for making illegal deals in foreign countries and ties around the globe. Any and every piece of evidence has already been erased long ago, so not a single court case has ever held against them. If they wanted to, that company could decide the fate of the next world war." I frowned. "Who owns it?" Tonya glanced around. "Someone named Allen Walker."Company!AU


I frowned. "The what company?" Tonya exhaled through her nose, glancing around the small cafe. She passed a small piece across the table. "The Company. They're the world's top weapon company, from doing experiments to selling their products across the world." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why are you talking about them like they're the Mafia." She scowled. "Emma, seriously, these guys are above the Mafia. They can waltz into the White House and do whatever they want. Honestly, your company is nuts for sending you for business with them. It's not safe," she insisted. I rolled my eyes. "It's just business. If we can become allies with them we can expand our sales beyond the western hemisphere."

Tonya nodded towards the paper in my hands. "That's a web page detailing as much as possible about them, or at least, as much as I could get." I flashed a bright smile at the government agent across from me. "I owe you one, sister." She pursed her lips. "Damn straight."

* * *

><p>History:<p>

The original company was known as the Noah Inc., led by someone known as the Earl, Mana Walker, and Nea Walker. Seven years after the company's making, Nea Walker was assassinated, both of his sons left to his comrades. The twins were separated, Nea Jr. going to the Earl, and Allen was adopted by Mana. Eight years after that, Mana was killed in a hit and run. He was still alive when medical assistance arrived on the scene, but died on the way to the hospital.

A friend of Mana's named Cross immediately stepped in and took Allen under his care. He took him out of America, and the twins were separated for several more years. Cross disappeared when Allen turned fifteen, forcing the boy to step into Cross's place at his own company. The name was the Exorcist Company, and it was Noah Inc.'s one and only rival. When the only remaining head of the company, the Earl, discovered that the Exorcist Company was run by none other that Nea Walker's other son, he extended his invitation to Allen so he could return as head of the company alongside him.

Allen accepted, and the two companies merged to create an even stronger one. Upon Allen's arrival, he found that Cross had been found and recruited as another head of the company. The twins reunited only a few days after the partnership was born. Since Allen and the Earl didn't get along very well at all, any and all communication usually went through Nea Jr. Those two didn't get along perfectly either, but they could still work together flawlessly.

The company was divided into three groups. The Earl is the head of the third branch, also known as the Noah. Cross is in charge of the secondary one, the Exorcist. Allen governs the biggest branch, joking known as the branch that was heard of but never seen, the Innocence.

Divisions:

The Noah branch is in charge of specific clients and illegal activities. No one knows any details on what they do, for no one has let alone seen the Noah Branch. The Exorcist Branch is who deals with the selling and using of their weapons across the globe. They have ties with almost every country. The Innocence Branch is very different, however. It makes the weapons, but also does experiments with them, most of which are extremely dangerous.

Not only that, but a team of staff, and sometimes even Allen, go one expeditions all around the world for new materials and an element that serves as the power source for their weapons.

Staff:

The Noah Branch is run by the Earl's family, and they are more than happy with staying in the secretive branch and running any and all illegal business, be it with the Mafia, or with our own White House. Cross, the rebel, governs his own branch under his own times, with assistants to do the paperwork and other trivial things. Allen has a team of agents under his wing. Their code name for the public are the Exorcists. They are expertly trained in the company's weapons and they go on the expeditions for Innocence Branch.

Their identities are unknown, along with almost every staff member employed with them.

General:

Cross has a habit of vanishing from the company when he wasn't on any obs, and sneaking off to different countries in remote locations to drink and absorb himself in the native women. The Earl, much like Cross, doesn't make as many allies as they could because of his personality. Instead of meeting with people in a legal meeting during the days, he prefers to conduct secret exchanging in the shadows.

The only one with any respect and affinity for people and societies good morals is Allen. Anyone who's met him notes how polite he is. He's very good at making deal and keeps his promises. The company's success is most due to Allen's charm.

* * *

><p>I squinted at the screen. By the looks of it, Allen was most definitely the one I wanted to meet. The development of weapons lied with him and by the sound of Tonya's research, he was the only one with a set of manners. I was disappointed to find that there were no pictures at all f anyone.<p>

I dialed up the only number I could call, which was the general office in the Exorcist Branch. "Hello?" a woman asked. I cleared my throat. "Hello, my name is Emma Brandt, and I'm with Kendall Inc. I would like to set up a meeting with Allen Walker to discuss a new design for your products in the hopes up setting up a business relationship. Can that be done?"

The clacking of keys filled my ears for a good minute. "Would two o'clock on Wednesday be alright?"

"Yeah. That would be fine."


End file.
